Harry Potter Hell's Prince
by Queen-of-Hell-Evain-Nightwood
Summary: At age 7 Harry meets a woman who will change his life for ever. He gains parents in the Queen and King of Hell, as well as a crazy dysfuncital family. M cuz im parinoid. Dumbles, Molly, and Ron bashing. Dark not evil SlytherynHarry
1. Chapter 1

HELLO MORTALS! Tis I Evain Nightwood. Enjoy my first story on fanfiction, this is currently an un betaed (did I spell that right?) chapter, though I have a beta. So enjoy and leave me reviews, I love them what ever you say just no flames. Thanks

**WARNINGS:** This will most defiantly have manipulative Dumbledore and Weasley bashing except the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur, because I like him. There might be Ginny bash it depends. AU to some extent. T for teen, it might change to M latter on but most likely not. Slytherin Harry, umm that's it for now unless I come up with something else.

**DISCLAMER:** I don't in anyway shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be writing on this sight so get off my back you lawyer peoples. I own me, and all other OC's who will be reveled at a latter date. Enjoy

Harry's P.O.V.

"YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, after slapping me across the face, sending me flying across the room. "I'm sorry," I whimpered "I didn't mean to forget to make desert. I'm sor-"my pleading was cut of as Vernon started to kick me in the stomach. "You forgot!" Uncle screamed his face going red in anger. "You forgot! Don't you dare lie to me boy!" After a couple more kicks he picked my battered an bruised body up. Walking to the front door he threw me out into the windy and cold May night. Before he closed the door in my face leaving me to sleep outside for the night he said, "And you had better be back in the morning to make breakfast, or you'll get worse than that tomorrow." Cringing at the thought, I carefully picked myself up of the porch, whimpering as I did so, and started to make my way to the children's play park. Knowing that there should be something I could sleep in, to keep away the cold. As I made my way to the park, I was thinking why nobody would notice the abuse I suffered through, I'm clueless to. I mean I'm to short and skinny for my age I have hand me downs from Dudley and I constantly am hurt. So how could no one notice, even with the lies my aunt and uncle spread. Then my thoughts drifted to something different. 'Did I really deserve this?' Again the question went through my seven almost eight year old mind. 'Was I really a freak? Did I deserve to be hurt almost daily like this?'

Not watching where I was going, to absorbed in my thoughts I had walked into the park. While my brain registered this to some extent it did not registered the person I ended up colliding with. Expecting to hit the ground, I screwed my eyes shut and braced myself for the impact of the hard ground. So imagine my surprise when I was caught, and lifted into the warm embraced of someone. Opening my eyes I saw an extremely pretty lady. She had long almost to the waist brown hair and warm mahogany eyes flecked with green almost like my own. "Are you alright?" she asked in a melodious voice, concern showing in her features and in her eyes. " Yes, I'm alright" I answered back timidly.; By then she had sat us on a bench close to where I had ran into her; placing me on her lap, her arms still encircling me. "What's your name?" she asked me. Her voice sounding again kind and laced with concern. "My Name's April but I like going by the name Evain Nightwood better, so how about you call me Eve? Dose that sound alright with you?" The newly dubbed Evain told me. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter." I answered her. "Well then Harry. Can you tell me what you are doing outside at-" she took a look at her watch "9 at night in the park, and not at home asleep in your bed?" "Um...Um..." I sturtted. Should I tell her? The first rule I learned while living with the Dursley's was not to tell anyone what happed in the house. I knew I had to give her an answer. So I meekly said, "I can't tell you. If I did my uncle would get mad." NO, I didn't mean for that to slip out. Uncle Vernon will surely hurt me when he finds out. "Child," Evain said in a calming tone that calmed me a bit "I can see that something is wrong and that you're hurt. I was told.. well more like "Ordered" by two people to come check on you. What ever you tell me I will do my best to help you in what ever way I can." She said it with so much compassion and sadness and concern, that me resolve about getting in trouble with Uncle Vernon crumbled. As well as a gut feeling that she would honor what she had said. "You promise to help?" "Yes young one, I do so swear to you." She said with a small smile. Sighing heavily I replied, "It's a long story to tell." Smiling kindly at me Evain replied, "Don't worry we have plenty of time till the morning comes. So tell me everything child and let me help you." Looking down at my hands I started to speak in a small voice. "It started seven years ago when I was left of my Aunt and Uncle's door step."

Thanks for reading my next chapter will be out soon. Please read and review and no flames, ok. After a few chapters I will post a poll of who to pair Harry with so give me suggestions. Thanks again, Love ya all

Evain Nightwood

Tsuch! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to my readers! Sorry I took so long to update. I kinda got lazy and distacted, heh heh. Anyway here is the next couple of chapters to make it up to you. Enjoy

**WARNINGS: **Nothing really for this chapter. Some swearing.

**DISCLAMER:** I don't in anyway shape or form own Harry Potter. I own me, and all other OC's who will be reveled at a later date.

Evain's Pov

While listening to Harry tell me the story of his life, I appeared the prime example of calm. But inside? I was anything but. I was fuming, thinking 'how fucking dare they!' I wanted to rip the Dursleys limb from limb. I didn't want Harry to tell me the rest, just so he wouldn't have to relive it to an extent. I just wanted to scoop him up into my arms and tell him that everything will be all right. Unfortunately I could do neither. If I stopped him from telling me the rest I would miss information, that he may not willing give latter. The same goes for trying to drag him into my arms, and give him some kind of comfort. I thanked that Lily and James for telling me to check on their son, due to an uneasy foreboding feeling they were having. Urggg, this was turning into a bit of a headache. Not because of Harry, but due to the laws that bind me to an extent. Through all of my pondering, I was absorbing every detail that I could gleam from Harry's story. I am soooo going to need a good spar later. "… and then my Uncle tossed me out after my punishment, for whatever reason." I heard fully after turning complete attention back to Harry. I saw him slump against my side where he was sitting next to me. He was, if I hazard a guess, emotionally drained and probably sleepy. I know what I'm going to do. It was probably around 10:30 at night now, so I was going to do the only thing I could. Take him back home with me. I was going to become the mother he never got to know, and I will bully my husband to let me if I have to. Looking at Harry's malnourished form I an impulse to protect him rose in me. The kind a mother has for her child, or an older sister has for a younger brother. I hope that he will let me and my husband be the missing parental figures for him. "Harry," I said to catch his attention. " I intend to do everything in my power to help you. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Harry nodded at my words. " I also have a secret to tell you. I can't say anything here, where we are now. But I intend to take you to my home, heal you, and let you sleep, then I and my husband after I talk to him, will answer any questions you have." Harry looked unsure at my words. He was contemplating what I had said, smart kid. " I know you want to know the truth of what I have to say. To know that my promises are real. But I need you to trust me, I really need you to take a chance and trust me. " He still looked a bit unsure, as if battling in his head. " I can offer you some information… it has to do with what I cannot say here. The first thing is that your Aunt and Uncle lied to you about your parents," Harry's eyes grew wide at this tidbit of info, most likely shocked. " the second. Well you see… I'm..I'm.. I'm not exactly human. Not anymore. But I would not hurt you. And I intend to protect you from those who will. So can you trust me Harry?"

Harry's POV

Most people would think that I'm not smart, but I am. I was wary of Evain, she was a stranger and who knows what could happen. But as she told me these things, about my relatives lying about my parents, and how she wasn't human. It made me want to know what she had to say, but I wasn't sure if she was just manipulating me for her own gain. Her tone sounded sincere, and she had been so nice to me so far. But there was something else that was making me want to accept her offer. There was this gut feeling that I could trust her. That she was telling me the truth, and wanted to help me. It was what I imagined trusting someone might be like. Is that what this feeling was? Trust? Looking up at her I saw that her eyes were filled with warmth and caring. They were kind and I could sense no ill intent from them, and eyes never lie. I had made my decision. I would trust this kind beautiful stranger, and hope I was right. "Yes" I said out loud, and her eyes filled with hope. " I think that I can trust you. That you will do as you say. So I will let you take me to your home and help me." I told Evain with a small barely there smile. I got up of the park bench, and I heard her sigh in relief. "So how are we getting to your home? You said your not human so you might have a different form of travel." I asked. Evain chuckled at my question. "You sure are smart. Your correct, I do have a different type of travel." She bent down and picked me up into her arms. "I want you to hold on tight. Ok." I nodded, and tightened my arms around her neck. In turn her arms around me tightened, and I buried my head into her neck clenching my eyes shut. She smelt faintly of lavender. "Thank you for trusting me again Harry." I felt a warm sensation all over me. It flitted over my skin, and for the first in a very long time I felt safe and secure.

Thank you for reading. Please hit the review button, I would LOVE feedback. NO FLAMERS! Love ya's

Evain Nightwood

Tsuch ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Knock your selves out.

**WARNINGS: **Nothing really for this chapter. Some swearing.

**DISCLAMER:** I don't in anyway shape or form own Harry Potter. I own me, and all other OC's who will be reveled at a later date.

Harry's POV

After a couple seconds the sensation caused by Evain's transportation method grew warmer. It wasn't flittering over my skin anymore; it was all around me now. "We're here now. You can open your eyes harry." Opening my eyes and unburying my head from her neck, I looked around at my new surroundings. We were in a magnificent hallway that had dark wood paneled floors, with black marble, flecked with gold and purple, columns and light blue walls. I looked around in amazement, my eyes trying to take everything in. "beautiful is it not?" Evain stated "Yea.." I replied still in awe. "Yea it is a bit much to take in at once. You should have seen my reaction when I first came here." I looked at Evain nodding my head and agreeing to what she had said. "What was your reaction?" I asked, in hope that she would not think I was being rude. "I'm told that I gaped like a fish, and that it was quite humorous." She said scowling slightly, but her eyes showed her humor. "We should get going now though. There will be time to for a tour later." Evain told me, and with me still in her arms started walking. I stayed quite as we walked passed many paintings, vases with flowers, and windows that showed what looked like a city. We also passed people walking in the corridors, some wore clothes that looked like a butler or maid; others were wearing clothes that were dressy casual. There was a reoccurring theme though. Every person we passed would either bow or curtsey, it was slight but it was still there. The people we passed after of during their bowing said a respectful, yet in a light happy tone 'milady' or 'Lady Evain'. They looked at me in curiosity, but didn't question it, and Evain didn't draw attention to me. She just nodded her head in recognition and said hello. They probably stared because of what I looked like. I was in Dudley's old castoffs. I was also most likely bloody, had bruises. After passing a painting of what looked to be a temple surrounded in cherry blossoms, Evain stopped someone walking towards us. " Belzenef, can you tell me where Luc is?" Evain asked this stranger whose name is Belzenef. "He's in the study next door to your rooms. And who is this?" He asked looking at me. "This is Harry Potter, Zel." Evain replied to him. "Hello Harry. My name is Belzenef Marx. You can call me Zell though. Everyone does." Zell told me in a kind voice. "Um.. Hello Zell. Nice to meet you." I replied to him shyly, and used his nick name. "So he's…" Zell said to Evain. "Yea.. he is. And I intened to help him to the best of my powers." Evain said to Zell resolutely. "You're gonna be well protected Harry. Heaven help the poor bastard that tries to hurt you. I have to get going, but I'll probably see you later." With that being said Zell ruffled my already untidy hair and walked away. Evain nodded to Zell in parting and started down the hallway again. "Why did all those people bow or curtsey to you? Why did they call you milady or Lady Evain? And what did Zell mean?" I asked in quick succession, my curiosity getting the better of me. I muttered a quiet sorry after I realized I was being rude. "It's alright Harry. I don't mind your inquisitiveness, it's a good thing. Well the people in the hallway did that, and called me that, mostly due to the fact that I'm a queen." Evain answered my first question as we came to stop outside a set of double doors. I looked at her in wonder. She was a queen? "They use milady or Lady Evain because I asked them to. Easier to say than Queen Evain." She said shrugging. "And Zell is a good friend who knows me very well. Let's just say I'm extremely protective of who I consider worth protecting or family, and leave it at that shall we." Evain told me answering my second question with a smile full of humor. "Where are we now?" I asked her looking at the doors in front of us. "My rooms. You'll be completely safe in here, because few have permission to enter. So need to fear." Evain stated, while turning the handle of the left hand door.

Thank you For Reading my story so far! I will put up two more chapters tomorrow. So in the mean time review, and NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism only, and I will answer any questions you have. So Have at it. Love ya people! (Yes! I know my spelling, punctuation, and grammar suck to an extent. But in having my friend edit my chapters. This is just to get them up.)

Evain Nightwood

Tsuch


End file.
